Before the Storm
by unknown writer16243
Summary: Acornkit is trying to keep up with his bigger siblings and denmates. But when you're the smallest cat in the whole Clan, what're you going to do about it? Little does he know, he's the biggest savior of them all. (RATED T 'CAUSE WARRIORS)
1. PROLUGE

**hi how ya doin my name's poopoo mcgee n i like writing warriors fanfics! here's my sotry XD!**

 **PRULOGUE**

* * *

sno felled from da ski. she herterd her bones oh nop! darkskiy's pelt bristeld in th breze. heez eieez wreb suppppr widd aZZ he lokd down at hr XD!

fear fluded da pretteh she-cat. "how dar u harm me clam!"

"i will always hurt ur clan little girl cat," he meweed durkly.

"NOOO PLS niiiiooOOO" sh screededede at th tipopop of hr l00ngzz!rawr xd i hate myse,f

jst den da tom screched, "my name iz eggclaw!: "biGGGGezttz plit twizt evr?!" omgimsopretty s cr EEEEEd de tom punchwed da shecats face n she diedded. her kittenz saw dis from a distanc. they were sad, but their leeddr was like "ok kits i will be ur farter!"

* * *

 **authrs' noste: hi hop u enjoyed our stori! plz njo flames ! this is a RAEL story! bye! r &r! updats evry day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**hay hope u all enjoy the fresh chater!**

 **no this isnt a troll :P XD**

 **...**

capter uno

acronkititi 0pend his eyez 2 c two bigr kitz strnig down at hmi. "HI! who r u guiz?"" he askd.

"we r yur br0thrz!"' they saqid. helpimbeingforcedtowritethis

"O YMYMY" he repliz

"u a stinky poopy head!111!" they both siad

"OMG DID U JUst sey daT 2 NE?!" HE SAID, knocking them into parralel universe number 666.

acornkit smiled atr his dirty work. WERK (thats a hamilton quote XD). he padded outsad and saws his mutti. she liked his forhad and purred gently, "my sun i am so proud of u u ar bcomign an apentice, i could have asked for a butter sun," his mom was spoddedleef (no she isnt dwead in this series lolok btw this takes place neaer the omen of the stars ark. XDXD) "i could have asked fur a butter sun."

"al cets gath round highrocc 2 caln metnig!111!' firstr yelld. a;ll cets magically nyoonmed to under highrocccc.

acornkit boundles ford. he rammed into the back of antueh cut. he gaped. it was ivypaw! she was so hot in the summer air and he felt his heart go bombobmobmbom. he crouched. as she giggled. "ur sokawaii acronkit. i cant wait to be apprenticed with you boo."

omg she tlkd to me?!1/1/1/1!?1!/ he tot. "ACXronkititi it iz ti apentic. com forw rd!11" foirstsr yelld. acronkits herat betd as he stppd up infront of his daddy. "OK so i9m too lazy to go to th weke so u apprnticd to...HAWJKFROST!" (hawkfrost didn die in this 1!1 he join tundercaln bc he mis his bro...but who kniozz?)

acronpaw walked up 2 his knew mentur. "hey hru?"

"i am fine," he said in hia smexy batman voice. "let's go trsaining ivypaw and dovepio and cunderhurt and lionblaz are comin too." he was sp gay. (not acronkit dummy im talking abiut hawkfrost.)

they nyoomed across camp an wer megiclly in froest with tythree cets. they all awkwardly strd at eahothr in gay silence like idubbbz. then loinblaz telked.

"hiyiyiyiyi letz fit!1" he yowled.

acronpawstar was like "ya." he pounced on hawkfrost and gave him a black eye. hawkfurt yowled. ivypaw scealed and liked his cheek comfortinging the tabby warrior. acronkitpaw felt anger boiling inside of him likr the sun. acronpew hissed "wat do u like in wot in tarnation:

ivypaw frowned. "hes my clammate duh. imma like u when ur older but thatdf be weird now so im gonna hit on older warroprs while iw ait for for yu to beocme one yurself."

"understandable have a nice day." acornpaw said quickly.

"o ok" she repld. he then jumpppd on lionblaz, screeign "wann go m666"

they then fited, with acronpaw on wignging sid. he clawd loi9nblez an kicced him of. cindherat hissd at hm and licced her m8.

acornpaw fluffued out his fur. "how did do?"

on"u did gr8 it is ton for u to bcom warrior" hawkfrost said as he locked arouind. this kit is going to be a good person for the dakr forst, hawkfrost thought to himself.

he took the kit back to the clam. acornpaw was ecited. he was onlyu apprenticf efor a day! now he was gonna b a warrior! ivypaw is so happy for him and he suddenly became much older becvause of yellowfng's magic. now as he walks downt path he is now 12 moons old wiowe. hawkfrost sits him infront of the highrocc cand firstruw camer out (not as gay duh but theres nothingr wronng with being gay i am gay mhyselg) and said "all cats old enough to catth teir on prey come here for clan meting.' he locked around

"acornpaw you are now acornheart brave and young warriopr blah blah im too lazy to write thios out" firestar sad. just then feel good inc by gorillaz came on thats a good song u guys should listej to it.

"feEL GOOD" acronherat screed.

jusat then tigerstar appeared oooo! he growled as the cats scurried off in surrprise. "im here to take my sons away! hawkforst and acornheart!"

"ur my dad :o?" acornpawheart said.

* * *

 **DUNDUNDUN CLIFFE HOW IZ IT STOP FLASMING ME GUYS OR IULL BECOME THE ULTIMATE DESTROYER JK THATS IMPOSSIBLE BUT PLZ LOVWE ME I JUST WANT THE BEST FOR DIS STOEH.**


	3. Chapter 2

NAMBA 2

STAPG FLAMING US

EVR1 IN DA CLEARNIG GASPSPSD SO LOD THAT WINDCALN CLOD HER. "OMG WOT UR MY DED?!" HE GAPD.

spoddedleef steped forwerd. "i admt...that i hed kitstst with tiggerster!" she yelld. ever1 gapd again.

"uve betreyd meh1!" firstr screeched, lepin down into the clerging...

"im sorri my luv, he waz just so handsum?!" shr repld.

firstr ran oout of campmpmpm, vvv emotional.

"DRAK RORSET, ATTACC" tigster yeld.

instantly, cets filld the camp and screegni filld forset. acronkitpaw2heartsrae was insantli megt by hawkfros, who glard down a heem.

"wHATATA?! i thot u were g0d and on or sid?" he screehd.

"lying is a thing lmao" he said befor ataccing the warrir

ascornhurt stood up and did a goku snf killed his brother hawkfrost. brambleclaw came out of the clearing and cried over his ded bruther. noo" he said.

acornheart apologzed and berambleclaw said it was okay.

they fought tigesstar but tigerstar slit acornheart's throaT ANDF he GFELL DEADF.

...

ACRONheart wok up in starcln. blueastar approched him. she was pretty. "hi hello welcom to sturclan u died but wee love u so were gonna make u live again.l you aerw gonmna be a loeader and make the cvlans porud. spoddeflwead will lead you to vicotrty."

he woke up in tunderclan medicnie den. leasfpool was shoveing leaves down h9s throat. he gasped and sast up paws tremblingh. ivypaw was there. she touched her nose to his cheek. "i love you."

"iloveyoutoobabysomjuch"

they brcame mates andf ivypaw became ivypool.

spoddedleaf came in. "acornheart ur patrt of the prophecy, "ur the littlest savior of them all or something idkl i wasnt paying attentin":

"wHOA"

to be cointuned...


End file.
